Catarius
by MermaidAssassin
Summary: Cochise slowly starts learning to love a human. He feels a connection with one of the human females and becomes curious as to why she is so different from the others. Of course not all of the other humans agree with this possible relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Note**: I usually write Mass Effect and Predator Alien/Human fanfics but after watching an interview with Doug Jones where he said he wanted Cochise to learn to love a human and have a hybrid baby in the 4th season of Falling Skies I was like, "I MUST WRITE THAT!" Even though this alien is ugly as sin I love his character to death and an alien/human relationship always brings angst and drama soooooo. So far, Cochise is such a sweetheart but if I was out in the woods at night and saw him, I would probably crap myself and run. Not going to lie.

Katana is based off of my close friend Brittani because she's awesome. I swear she's an angel in human form. Trish belongs to be and Katana belongs to Brittani.

Another thing, my i button on my keyboard wants to be a jerk and not work so if you see a word misspelled and missing an i it's because my keyboard hates me.

* * *

"Tom, I'm sorry but she isn't conscious yet. She had a seizure after you and Cochise got her here."

Tom looked down and shook his head.

"What happened out there?"

"Well…"

_"She's in love with the one you call Cochise." Karen's voice held a smile, one that was partly out of amusement but held obvious wickedness, "Even though she is terrified of his face and species. She thinks he is hideous beyond words but inside she thinks he is beautiful and elegant."_

_Trisha's eyes widened then shot towards Tom and Cochise but only for half a second before looking back at Karen in disbelief._

_"You are so very different from the other human, it is interesting. My masters are interested in you."_

_Trisha had always been nice and polite, sometimes sarcastic but always sweet and gentle. Her reaction made Tom and Cochise do a double take._

_"Yes, I'm strange and a freak according to most people and now to alien possessed blondes but you are obviously weak, letting those fish head mother fuckers mind fuck you and control you the way they do into being their little bitch. Do you get on your knees and suck their creepy fish dicks too?" It was said in a very polite voice, a smile on her face equivalent to Karen's, "I may be sickly at times but my mind is strong. I feel sorry for you, that you'll never again feel love. Hell, you probably don't even care about emotions anymore."_

_Karen's eyes flickered for a moment as if her old self had come to the surface for a small second but it was gone before the other two could notice._

"After that, Katana came in with some of the rebel skitters and saved our asses." Tom's head rested against his palm when he sat down, "Katana said Trish's eyes looked a bit off before we made it back. Are you sure you don't have any medicine for the seizures?"

The dark haired woman shook her head and looked down at the papers in her hands. Before all of this Trisha had meds she would take on a daily basis to control her seizures. She had learned to control them for the most part but some managed to break through and catch her off guard. Anne had talked to her and found out she could actually make her body have a seizure if she tried hard enough, something she learned from the doctors when they were testing her. Forced seizures were not a worry since she hated attention and tried to stay away from most people when she wasn't fighting.

Anne looked at the Volm standing beside Tom, looking as if he were in deep thought. Her eyes caught Tom's and she motioned to Cochise, catching his attention.

"Hey, Cochise. You alright?"

"Yes, just confused. This human interests me, being so different from the others. Don't let her know I said such a thing-"

"She'd take it as a compliment, if anything."

"Are there other humans like her?"

"Good luck trying to find one; she's one of a kind."

The two stepped inside the area she had been taken to, moving the curtain aside. The hospital gown was a bit large for her skinny body and Anne had pulled her long hair into a lose braid that flowed down over the hospital bed.

She was pale, paler than usual. The sight before Tom made him worry. Katana sat beside of her, her dark eyes looking up at Tom and Cochise, "She's going to stay hidden for a few days after she gets out of here, you know that right?"

"Why?"

"Because her secret is out on whom she is interested in. Everyone already thought she was weird and tried to avoid her."

Tom had noticed Pope thinking her different but he hadn't noticed anyone else acting in such a way around her. He would have to keep an eye on her as well as everyone else.

A few days later, she was out and disappeared to her private quarters. The day she came out was when a thunderstorm came up. Tom knew as soon as he heard the gentle thunder echo through from the distance that she would come out and enjoy it. If it was one thing she loved, it was thunderstorms no matter how violent they were.

He ran towards her living area to wait for her to come out but saw her stepping out the door when he turned the corner. Her long hair flowing around her shoulders over her black jacket, she adjusted her TRIPP skirt and combat boots before taking a step forward. One of the many soldiers in the area was walking down the hallway and made a rather disgusted expression towards her.

Her expression back was a hurt one that made Tom feel sorrowful. When the soldier reached him he stood at attention and raised his hand in a salute.

"At ease." Tom said, "What was the awful look towards the girl for?"

"With all due respect, sir… She has a thing for an alien-"

"Is that any of your concern?"

"No, sir. But-"

"Then you shouldn't be up in someone's business, especially if you don't know their reasons or their past. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir."

Tom smiled, "If I remember correctly, she saved your ass more than a few times."

"Yes, sir. She has, I was wrong to judge her in such a quick manner."

"There you go." He patted the soldier's shoulder then started on his search for Trish.

It didn't take him long to find her. She sat in her usual place on top of a rather large boulder that was surrounded smaller ones. The area was in a quiet spot in the woods, it was understandable why she loved it here.

Before he could step out from behind the small trees, he heard footsteps from the other side of the boulders. Walking up behind her was Cochise. His steps were almost silent but she heard them.

"Patricia?"

"Trish or Trisha, please."

"Trisha," Cochise stepped up on the smaller boulder next to her, "I was wondering how you were feeling?"

"Fine…" It was silent for a moment until her voice sounded again, quietly, "Is that really what you want to ask me?"

"I'm curious about you." He replied, "I noticed you are not like the others."

Her dark hair fell in front of her face when she bowed her head down, a sort of shameful smirk on her face but she said nothing.

"It is nothing to be ashamed of, being different." The alien's hands were behind his back, his chest and chin up like always. He was a strong being and he wasn't afraid to show it, but then again he had to being the leader of the Volm.

The human female nodded upon hearing his words, "I've been told that a lot. But somehow, it has more meaning coming from you."

Her eyes didn't look at him and it was starting to annoy him a bit. She never made much eye contact to begin with. The Volm reached his hand up and moved her hair out of her face, gently grabbing her chin and made her face him.

Cochise wasn't sure what possessed him to do such a thing but her terrified reaction made him jerk his hand away, "Forgive me…"

Trisha wasn't sure what had just happened but she looked up, facing the sky and letting the rain hit against her face.

"You aren't afraid of the storm?"

"No, weather doesn't scare me." She answered.

Cochise turned his head to the side out of curiosity, "Most humans are easily terrified of storms."

"The worst they can do is kill me."

Their silence stretched out for minutes which turned into an hour or so until the storm faded away, leaving only a gentle rain. Cochise had focused on the sky until Trish let out a quiet sigh and jumped down from the boulder.

"I'll be leaving now, going back into my hidey hole." She said with a shiver that caught the alien's attention.

"Do you need assistance?"

"No, thank you." She shifted the gun over her shoulder, "And thank you for the company… Never found anyone to come out here with me."

Cochise nodded in a polite manner and watched her as she left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note**: Wow, people actually like this fanfiction! I just might continue it!

I have a friend that I've known since kindergarden that always had seizures at random and it would bother me sometimes when she would randomly have them at school. She is doing a lot better now, she is married and hasn't had a seizure in a year and a few weeks now! But I worry about her and threw the experiences I had with her in the story.

Just the other month I had to be tested to see if the trances I go into are 'mini seizures' but I think it's from all the happy pills I'm on for depression clashing together but the EEG and MRI was awkward. The wires on my head made me feel like some kind of android then the big ass machine started sounding like really bad industrial music before it was over. That and I got the biggest bruise from the needle where they injected the dye in my veins omg -MAJOR- needle phobia and the chic didn't warn me at all when she stuck it in. I had my head held still with a strap thing so I couldn't turn my head to see ugh!

Anyways... The point of this story I guess is not to judge a book by it's cover or something like that. Kind of like Beauty and The Beast. And if ya don't like my fanfic, then hit yer damn back button and suck it! -smooches-

Katana belongs to My awesome friend Brittani and Trish belongs to me.

And I love Pope, he's hot and all but he's a friggin douche! x.x Nothing against Pope so the Pope fangirls don't have to trample me.

* * *

A few weeks passed and Trisha was pulled out of her personal area and around people more often by Katana. The news of her having feelings for the Volm leader became old and most people just moved along. Some treated her as if she were diseased but Ben and Tom put them in their place, as did Maggie which surprised a lot of people.

Pope wasn't very fond of her; the only thing he agreed with was her Gothic style of clothing. After all, not many people could fight in skirts and high heeled boots like she could. Something about her always hit him the wrong way but until now he put up with her on patrol and such things.

Cochise made sure to stay hidden when he had nothing else to do and watch her, still amazed at how different she was. For the Volm, studying a being like this was normal. He was surprised when Ben called him a stalker.

For a while Cochise had nothing to do that was important except fight against the overlords and their skitters, he found himself studying human history as well as human biology and behavior.

Trish was at a table in a rather quiet area when Ben walked up and joined her without invitation which she didn't seem to mind.

"Hey Trisha, you okay?"

"As good as I ever will be I guess." She just looked down at the bottled water in her hands, her hair falling in her face.

But Ben decided to just get straight to the point, "If you ever want to talk about anything no matter how odd it is; I'm here for you."

"Sweetheart, thank you. That means a lot but I'm more of the 'suffer in silence' type. It's just how I am but I will keep that in mind, thank you." She sighed, "And… Thank you for not judging me like everyone else."

Ben Mason was always so sweet. He was easy to talk to, never quick to anger unless it was for a damn good reason.

His voice was always so gentle when he spoke to her, "Have you spoken to Cochise lately?"

Trish nodded as she played with the bottle cap a bit. "Forgive me but I have to ask… It doesn't bother you at all that I'm in love with an alien that scares the crap out of me?"

"I've heard of worse, especially in anime." His smile was warm and contagious. She smiled back and shook her head.

"I'm surprised he wasn't offended by my thoughts the way Karen just blurted everything out as bluntly as she did." A soft sigh escaped her dark lips, "Cochise is so very sweet. He shows interest in all of us that are willing to talk to him. I'm just not very open with anyone, not even my best friend Katana. The only reason she knows so much about me is because we grew up together."

Ben agreed that Trish was a very mysterious person. She was a bit creepy but he had seen worse when he was in school.

"People go by looks when looks can be deceiving. Just because someone looks very different, it doesn't mean they are bad."

The two were sitting at the corner but only Ben knew Cochise was actually standing on the other side listening in.

"Pope is just asking for a punch in the face if he keeps on. I try to keep my anger in check but he is testing me telling me my name is a stripper name."

"Go ahead and punch him, we've all wanted to punch Pope."

"Then I just might do it next time."

Trisha stood up and walked down the hall, her short sword attached to her waist made a quiet clinking noise when it hit against the metal on the straps at the top of her boots and once she was out of sight Cochise stepped around to look at Ben, "Ya know you can talk to her right?"

"Yes, but I understand that she would possibly be a bit on edge after what happened. She is a very interesting human, much different from the others." Cochise narrowed one eye, feeling he knew the answer to the question about to be asked, "A stripper name?"

"Uh… Strippers are uh… Females and sometimes males who take off all of their clothes and-"

"Cochise." Ben was thankful for his father's interruption, "I need help with the weapon."

"Of course."

Cochise nodded a silent goodbye to Ben and left, leaving Tom and Ben alone. "You go have some fun. Some skitters have been attacking but we've got it under control. The overlords are weakened and the Volm are sure they won't strike a major attack for a while."

Ben nodded and walked down the hallway to the area where he and some of the other older once-harnessed victims would hang out.

"Ben! Look!" Katana nearly jumped on top of him in excitement, "Look! I found my mp3 player and was able to charge it on one of the generators! We have speakers, too! Let's dance and have a party!" Katana was excited, hooking up the mp3 player to the speakers and turning up the volume. The darker skinned girl looked to Trisha when she walked in, "I got your music on here, too!"

"R-really?!" Only Katana knew her friends weakness and it was music. It had been so long since she had been herself and danced like no one was watching.

The music started playing and the area became a mini-club of teenagers but not before a sign that read 'No Pope Allowed' was put on the door.

A few hours passed and Ben, Katana and Trish were still dancing in the small crowd. It reminded Katana and Trish a little of the raves the nights of the anime conventions they had went to with the hyper active techno rave songs mixed with rock and industrial. Then a song Trisha absolutely loved came on.

"A belly dancer, a snake charmer. A belly dancer, a snake charmer…"

One of Trisha's favorite things to do was belly dance.

"Trisha! Your song!" Katana said happily and smiled when he friend started belly dancing with her eyes closed like she used to do all the time before the alien events. Her hips moved to the beat along with her arms and chest and she was lost in the music.

At the entrance to the area, Tom stood with Cochise. He had come to ask Ben for help but was patient enough to stop while Cochise watched the human go about her dance, ignoring the others moving about the room.

He couldn't help but smile at the fact that the Volm leader was starting to show signs of a crush, "She's pretty smart, and she could always help with the weapon building."

"How smart?"

"Smart enough to set up traps for skitters that can be triggered a mile away from the actual area of interest."

"Impressive."

The song ended and Trish opened her eyes, looking at Ben when he laughed and applauded her, "Holy crap! You can dance, sing, fight and run through alien battle zones with high heeled boots and short skirts on… Is there anything you can't do?"

"…Be normal? Stay healthy?" She smiled a sad smile, "I'm not as talented as you think I am. It was all forced on me at a young age to adapt with what I have. Mind you, when the alien invasion came along all I had was my skirt with a tank top and wristbands along with my high-heeled knee-high boots. The boots are a miracle with hiding tons of knives and stuff, though."

"Ah," Ben smiled, "Finally, we get some background information on her!"

Trisha scratched her head; she hated the fact that her feet had become so used to wearing high heels. For the longest time she was forced to wear them or go barefoot. Because of that, wearing normal boots and flat shoes made her feel off balance.

"You are what obsessive trolls on the internet call 'Mary Sue.'"

"I'm sure…"

Ben, Katana and Trish all turned around in unison and saw Tom and Cochise at the door.

"Dad! How long have you been there?"

The poor kid almost looked nervous which made Tom laugh, "I didn't see you doing any 'dancing' with any girls, so you're okay." He laughed, "We've finished with the weapon for the time being, thought we would check in on everyone. Love your sign, by the way." His knuckle tapped the 'No Pope Allowed' sign and Ben laughed.

"That was her handy work." He nodded to Katana who just waved.

Trisha's eyes widened a bit before she walked past the two and left the area. Katana started to follow but stopped and sighed. Tom gave a questioning look and Katana shook her head, "Sometimes she runs and hides from people when she thinks she's going to have a seizure…" She said with worry evident in her voice, "I know she tends to wake up not long after the seizure is over but it scares me, it always has. I hate the fact that she hates other people fretting over her when she gets like that. She hates it when people pity her."

"Sometimes pity needs to be shown." Tom said. His eyes were still gazing in the direction she had ran.

"Pity isn't the first thing that comes to my mind, but strength." Cochise said, "The fact that she has been going through such a thing for so long and she is still alive is proof of how strong she is mentally and physically. But it is not always a good idea to deal with issues such as this alone. No matter how brave one can be, they will still feel fear."

Cochise felt eyes on him and looked to see Katana staring at him. Silence was passed between them for a few moments before she spoke again, "I'm sorry but you have this aura around you that just screams how greatly intelligent you are."

He seemed confused at first, "Thank you…"

"Eh, you're welcome." Then she changed the subject, "Ben! Dance with me!"

"Uh, okay!"

Tom laughed and Cochise turned to make his way down the hall towards the area he hoped he would find Trish.


	3. Chapter 3

The halls were fairly empty. Everyone was either outside or with Pope in the bar area. It didn't take Cochise long at all to make it to her room.

The door was unlocked; she probably didn't lock it all of the time because nobody other than Ben and Katana tended to bother her. Nobody had an interest in breaking into her room.

Being polite and having manners, Cochise did knock before opening the door completely. He even called out her name a few times. No answer was received and he stepped in.

There were books, a lot of them on several small book cases, the others stacked neatly against the wall in neat piles. He assumed she had collected them after scavenging the area once the safe place was discovered. Her bed was a twin sized bed, white sheets and pillows. Nothing really fancy decorated the room.

There was a desk with an open notebook on it. Curious, he made his way to it and noticed artwork she had created with pencils. It was mainly pictures of beautiful creatures that were human women from the waist up; from the waist down they had the body of an elegant fish or sea creature. Some others were pictures of smaller humans with wings and dresses made of what he assumed were flower petals. Some other pictures were more on the dark side, dealing with graveyards and fallen angels. A few sketches of skitters were in the book, too.

Movement caught his eye and he turned.

There was a very pale Trisha sitting against the wall on the other side of the second bookshelves against the wall, limp and her eyes staring into nothing.

"Trish?" He didn't panic and scream her name but said it a little above a whisper. His feet glided quickly and he dropped to one knee in front of her, "Are you not well?"

No movement or a response, her eyes were still unmoving and opened as she gazed through him it seemed.

"Patricia?!" He gently touched her shoulder and her eyes shot up to meet his.

"Um… Cochise?"

"You were in a trance of sorts."

"Oh… Yeah, it happens often." She rubbed her head, a headache forming, "Sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out."

Her form relaxed, bringing her knees to her chest. She propped one elbow on one knee and held her head in her head while leaning against the wall and book case, her long black hair falling in strands over her shoulders and touching against the floor.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm fine, just a headache. Nothing new at all so there's no need to worry." Her smile was sweet and her eyes were closed to block out the light, "I don't have my medication for all of this anymore but I learned to deal with it and manage. I'll always survive."

"You're sitting on the floor." The alien pointed out, "Why are you here? You should be on the bed or in a chair."

The gothic girl shook her head and let out a somewhat sarcastic laugh, "When someone comes in to attack, the first place they expect the person to be is on the bed or in a chair. I don't sleep on my bed; I light sleep in the corner over there." She pointed to one of the hidden corners in the room and Cochise noticed a thin blanket and a small pillow in the area.

He was slightly confused, "Only a thin blanket? It gets rather cold in here according to most of the humans here."

"Yes, well… I wear my clothes to sleep so it isn't that cold to me."

Cochise was baffled by this human, not even the soldiers were this way. She apparently didn't feel safe, "Trisha, your body requires rest especially since you have a medical condition with trances and seizures. Sleeping lightly is exactly a form of 'resting' either."

"My parents made sure I would be prepared for any and every scenario, they wanted to make sure I would survive no matter what happens and I made a promise to always survive so that's what I'm going to do. The moment I relax will be when something drastic happens and I will be caught off guard."

This female was stubborn. Cochise didn't know if it was a good stubborn or a bad stubborn, "They prepared you for everything?"

"Prepared for a zombie outbreak, an alien invasion, a nuclear disaster, another ice age, a sudden entrapment like in one of Steven King's books…" The list went on and she proceeded to explain what to do in every situation.

The Volm leader was impressed.

"You won't always have medications to help you, either."

"This is understandable but what if you were not alone. If you were with someone you trust, would you take the time to rest?"

Trish was quiet for a moment then she finally answered, "Yes, maybe."

A few days went by and Cochise never brought up the incident in Trisha's room to anybody, thankfully. She was outside with her weapons and getting ready to go patrol an area with Ben when Pope came up to her and shoved her shoulder.

"What the hell, Pope?!" Ben jumped in front of her in an attempt to stand up for her.

Pope snorted a laugh at his actions, "You taking up for her just like your daddy is? She fucked an alien!"

"What? No I didn't." She said, calmly.

"You can't deny it when so many people witnessed him leaving your room a few nights ago."

Ben sighed an annoyed sigh, "Really, Pope. Get lost; we're not in the mood."

"Oh yea, so you can go out with Trish who's chosen an alien for her boyfriend?"

"Well, maybe if there were any men here that were at least half way decent with some manners, I wouldn't have to choose an alien."

Being the mature one, Trisha stomped away and ignored the insulting words leaving the man's mouth. Ben followed, catching up with her and apologizing for Pope's attack.

"What was he talking about? He was in your room?"

A sigh left her lips and she looked him dead in the eye, stopping in her tracks, "I had another one of my trances. He thought something was off with me earlier then came in my room, snapped me out of it and talked to me until my headache went away. That's all." Her steps started up once more, "Why is everyone here so obsessed with starting so many rumors about sex and aliens? Really, I have lost faith in the human race."

The dark haired girl gripped her gun on her shoulder, desperately hoping some skitters or something decided to come out today. She needed to take her anger out on something and maybe kill it.

Ben fell a few steps behind her. He was pretty sure if she was able to get to the overlords with the anger she held now the alien war would be over and done with. She was scary when she was mad.

"Really, we aren't a couple. We're just friends." She admitted.

Ben smiled and nodded, "I know. Even if you were a couple, I've seen worse. I'm pretty sure Karen-"

"Nooo, no fish head hentai talk! I just ate not to terribly long ago."

The two made it to a trail where they walked down it for a while and came to a house that was clearly abandoned. They searched around it then, after a small discussion, walked in.

"I don't see anybody other than the dead man over there."

Ben nodded, "He's been here a good while."

The guns were held down after realizing there wasn't a threat of any kind near them for the moment. Ben walked into the kitchen and found several cans of food and a big bag of rice. He rambled around until he found some bags to carry the items back.

Trisha found a large messager bag in the den that was already filled with tons of medicine, first aid supplies, and feminine products. She picked it up and put it over her shoulder.

"Trish! Found meds in here!" Ben called from the other room.

"Bring them with! We can use them!"

"Okay!"

Trish pulled her long hair back into a tight ponytail and continued looking through the house for anything they could bring back to the others.


	4. Chapter 4

It was storming again and Trisha loved it. The sun had been setting when the first thunderclap sounded through the air. The violent violet skies became darker and thickened with more clouds, the wind picking up and blowing harder through the human's long dark hair.

The rain was off and on throughout the beginning of the storm until the bottom dropped out and not only big raindrops fell but hail stones along with it, making Trisha take cover in the closest shelter which happened to be a wide, half uprooted tree. She calmly climbed under it and sat against the inside of the tree that was still rooted to the ground.

Moss covered most of the inside giving the ground a dry, cushion effect. It was surprisingly comfortable.

"Trisha."

Cochise's voice startled her and his sudden appearance in front of her made her jump.

"Forgive me for startling you."

"That's okay; I just didn't expect you to randomly pop up. Would you like to join me?"

"I have nothing else on my list of objectives at the moment."

There was plenty of room under the cover of the tree roots so Cochise had no problem sitting down beside her. The rain started falling in sheets, promising that they would be there for a while.

It was quiet, but Trish felt like she could relax for once; nothing could get out in this rain, not even the skitters. The wind was chilly when it blew into the tree and Trish was starting to regret coming out for this storm.

Her shiver caught the alien's attention and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, noticing a quick cringe that was forced away.

_"Even though she is terrified of his face and species. She thinks he is hideous beyond words but inside she thinks he is beautiful and elegant."_

_Karen's words echoed in his head but he wasn't offended, he couldn't bring himself to be. The humans were cautious of the Volm, and they were very open in telling them how horrendous they looked._

_Cochise along with some of the other Volm couldn't help but notice how weird the humans looked but this one, the one beside him, was beautiful; she was gorgeous to him, even though she was human._

_He noticed she had gone limp against him after a while and began to panic until he listened to her breathing and realized she was asleep, "Trish?" But he received no answer. She had told him she was a very light sleeper, always being alert and she would only rest when she knew for a fact that she was safe._

_Cochise wrapped his arm around her tighter, pulling her a bit closer. He was determined to stay with her until she woke up on her own. From what he could assume, she hadn't been able to rest in a very long time._

_He was honored that she trusted him enough to fall into a deep sleep beside him._

The human female opened her eyes and closed them again instantly at the bright light of the morning sun shining through the trees. It took her a moment before she remembered where she was.

"You have awakened."

That's right, Cochise was with her.

"Yeah, sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It is quite alright." He sounded calm and content, "Ben found us while you were asleep."

"Did anybody else find us?"

Cochise shook his head, "No. Do you recall the satchel of medications you found yesterday at the abandoned house?"

"Yes."

"You did not look through the titles of the bottles, did you?"

Trisha shook her head and gazed up at him with a questioning look.

"Most of the bottles are the medications you are able to take to control your seizures and trances."

"W-what?" Trisha's eyes widened and she jumped up, nearly falling and being caught by Cochise who had to steady her before she took off running.

She didn't stop until she was in front of Anne. She wore a smile as soon as her eyes caught Trish running into the room, "Talk about luck, huh? I was wondering when you would show up."

Trisha looked down to see Anne holding out two bottles of medication to her which she took with an excited smile and read the details on the side, "I had no idea when I grabbed the bag…"

"Take one once a day; try to take it at the same time each day."

"I'll try my best… Still… How can I have good luck like this? I've never had any kind of good luck before in my life…" Trisha thought back to the rough life she had even before the alien incident and shook her head, "I guess God finally heard my prayers."

"Maybe, but either way you will be just fine now." The doctor's voice was always comforting to Trisha; she could sit there and listen to her talk all day and night. It was a motherly voice, one she would never get tired of.

Footsteps echoed through the room. It was Terra, one of the girls that was in Pope's wonderful social group. Trisha thanked Anne then turned and left before the girl could say anything to her or against her.

It was later that same day when Ben came running into the medical area and nearly knocked Anne and Tom both over. His face looked panicked and he couldn't catch his breath, Tom could only stand and stare at his son and wait for him to catch his breath.

"Son?"

Ben held up a hand, "D-Dad! I heard Pope threatening to do something to Trisha!"

"Trish is one hell of a soldier, son. I'm sure she can take him."

"He said she was an alien lover and needed to be shot."

Tom sighed, "Not this again…"

"Terra is going to try and kill her." He raised his voice for a moment but lowered it, "Can't Cochise stay with her?"

"Cochise is the leader of the Volm, he has things he needs to do."

Ben frowned and stood up, having his breath back, "Fine then, I'll try and help her."

Right about that time was when Pope ran in with a bloody nose.

"See? She's fine."

"She is NOT to be trusted!" Pope was furious! He wasn't expecting her to be as tough as she was.

Trish went back to her room and sat on her bed. The pill bottle in her hands, she gazed down at them for the longest time before finally looking at the clock then opening the cap and taking one.

With this medicine on a daily basis she would be able to fight more and help protect the area, possibly even go on small raids that were planned. She hated the idea of being useless. Without the medicine she constantly had people tracking her down and checking on her. Mostly it was Ben, which she didn't mind, but it was still annoying feeling like a liability when there were way more important things to worry about.

Then she thought about Cochise. Sure, he was an alien but he was artistically beautiful like something that came straight out of a Tim Burton sketchbook. His personality was beautiful and that was the first thing she noticed when they were introduced.

'Why am I so weird and different? Growing up I was almost killed for this very reason.'

Memories of her past flashed through her head and she had to stop a small cry of mental pain from escaping her lips.

'Why can't I find a nice human guy to be attracted to?' Trish thought to herself, 'God, why did you make me this way? Please, there has to be some reason why I am the way I am… I've never had any accomplishments in life so please give me a sign as to why I'm so odd and different from the rest.' She prayed, silently in her head in her moment of angst.

Thankfully, a knock on the door caught her attention and in an instant she was sitting up and rubbing away her tears with her shirt before allowing herself to speak, "Come in."

The door opened, "I was passing by and heard what I assume was crying."

Of all people, it had to be him.

"Oh, Cochise… Weren't you busy?"

"I was."

"Was? There are more important things to worry about than me, the weapon for example."

The Volm nodded and shifted his weight to one foot, "Forgive me for intruding, I thought maybe something was wrong."

She almost let lose a sarcastic laugh but held it back, thankfully. With a shake of her head Trish gave a sweet smile in his direction, "I'm fine. It's something a bit…personal; no one can really help me right now."

"Even the strongest of warriors need help from others, eventually; no matter how small or large the situation is."

His words hit something in her chest, making an emotional pain strike through it. But the human woman made sure to recover quickly but not without him noticing her run away pain before she could hide it again.

"Patricia-"

"Trish or Trisha, please…"

"Trisha, there are others who care about you. Allow them to comfort you and help you with whatever is bothering you. Allowing others to help you is not a show of weakness but strength."

Cochise was at her side and catching her in an instant when she began to fall to her knees, sadness engulfing her entire form. Her cries were very quiet but held pain that made him cringe.

"You are safe, I can assure you." He put a gentle hand on her head and she stopped her cries.

"I can't accept who I am; I've always had problems with that."

"But not everyone is the same. Everyone is very different. Some are more gifted than others, seeing the hidden beauty deep within that no one else can even begin to imagine." He patted her hair, "From what I have seen and understand you are more evolved than the other humans here for that very reason."

"You're too kind to me."

The two were interrupted when the room shook and others began running down the hallways. Ben threw open the door and looked at the two, "Problem!"

Outside a group of skitters had managed to attack, almost making it inside. Gunfire erupted from the area outside and upon opening the door smoke filled her nostril and made her eyes burn.

Near the entrance she saw Tom. A skitter coming up on him fast from behind unknown to him. Without thinking Trisha ran to him, jumped between him and the attacker and quickly grabbing her knife from her belt and stabbing the skitter under its chin.

"Mr. President, a little slow today?"

He nodded in thanks then picked up the gun and targeted several skitters that were easily caught off guard. Trish watched his back, until he was able to take cover.

"Trisha!" The woman turned to see Lee who tossed her a gun, "Get your ass in gear, girl! A knife ain't going to save your ass for too much longer!"

"Rodger that." She replied when she caught the gun and wasted no time and aiming at the closest skitters, pulling the trigger. Two mechs sounded and caught their attention, Weaver yelling for his group of men to fire. It was then when the rebel skitters finally arrived, giving the humans the advantage. It wasn't long before the attack came to a quick end.

"How the fuck do you run and fight in fucking high heels?!" Lee still sat down behind the makeshift shield but made sure to point to the high heeled boots Trisha wore, "Explain that?"

"I wore them for so long without taking them off after the aliens first attacked. I didn't think to stop and change into shoes… I guess my feet became used to it. I find it hard to wear actual tennis shoes or flat boots now."

"Go barefoot."

"I do… Sometimes." Trisha sighed, "I need to get used to wearing normal shoes and boots again."

Lee smiled and shook her head. When she stood up she walked over to Trisha and put a surprisingly gentle hand on her shoulder, "As bad ass as you looked, I'd keep the heels. I've only ever seen that shit in movies."

She wasn't sure if she had just given her a compliment or not but she nodded to her before looking to the ground. That was when she noticed, "You're bleeding!"

"Hm?" Lee looked down, "Only a flesh wound. There are others who need the attention more than I do. I think Weaver is hurt-"

"The fuck is this?!" Pope literally screamed across the area, pissed that he had missed out on killing more aliens.

But, he'd get over it. At least, she hoped he would. His shit was starting to get more annoying than usual. After that thought, Trisha took it back. The whining and constant complaining along with the accusations of people loving aliens, it was far _beyond_ annoying now.

"Sorry, Pope. You missed it."

"Well no shit, dumbass! Who's fault was that for punching me in the face?"

"Don't look at me; you started it when you tried to hit me with a metal pipe."

Lee stepped in and shoved the two apart with an overly annoyed sigh, "Damnit, Pope! I don't like the Volm that much either and, yes, it's a bit weird that she likes one but damnit she is on our side and a very good fighter! We need her! So lay off, damn!"

Pope seemed understanding for once and nodded to Lee before giving Trish a glare and walking off to help the wounded.

Lee shook her head and looked into Trisha's eyes, "So you like the Volm guy?"

"Uh… Yes…"

"I don't care, man. Whatever floats your boat. So you're a little different, no problem.""

"Different… Yeah. I've always been different."

Lee nodded over to the side where some chairs were knocked over. They both picked them up and sat down, "I didn't mean anything bad by it. But I heard some things the other day from Katana and wanted to ask what happened. She wouldn't tell me anything."

Trisha shook her head and just gazed at the ground, "It's stupid. High school, the jocks, they didn't like me so tried trick me into coming with them to some kind of party in the woods where they had a fire."

"I think I know where this is going…"

"Yeah, I got jumped and beat up. I shouldn't have gone with them in the first place but I was desperate to be somebody, to be popular."

Lee looked behind her and saw Ben standing next to Cochise and Hal; all three of them had wide eyes.

"I stayed in the woods for almost two days. I managed to crawl out towards the road where some old lady found me when she drove by. She took me to the hospital; I had broken wrist and some broken ribs where they kicked the shit out of me.

"It wasn't the first time for something like that to happen to me. My aunt and uncle never liked me much either."

Lee shook her head and put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry that happened to you."

"Tom was the only human besides Katana that was really nice to me. Then Cochise came along…"

"You really do love that ugly thing, don't you?"

"It isn't about looks." A giggle left Trisha's lips, "But, yes. I know, I'm weird."

"No!" Lee forced Trisha look at her, "You are the most beautiful and understanding person I have ever met. Don't let anyone else get to you! Not even yourself."

"Okay," She nodded, "I won't."

* * *

**Note**: Lee is bit ooc, sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note**: I really don't know where half of this came from... Bare with me... A very good friend read this chapter and loved it so I hope everyone else does. She said to start adding fluff. Cochise is so sweet, he's such a sweetheart! I've been kind of depressed lately... So... There are probably typos... Actually, I'm sure there are typos.

I don't own Falling Skies.

* * *

Two months, time was so slow. Several occasions had come and gone where Trish had to fight side by side with Cochise. She wasn't aware he had overheard her private conversation with Lee until he asked her about it a few hours ago, asking for every detail.

Trish had just walked away after he became distracted by a sort of problem with the Volm weapon when Tom ran to him with the sense of urgency that anyone could see, one step before panic.

In the safety of her room she took a quick shower in the small bathroom. The warm water soothed her sore muscles and turned her into what felt like a sleepy puddle of goo. Half asleep now, she shook the water out of her hair and wrapped a white towel around herself after drying off. She wandered back to the bedroom part of her quarters.

Cochise was waiting for her, standing in the middle of the room, with a relaxed demeanor. Trish would jump and squeak with surprise when she saw him.

"Forgive me, but I wish to speak with you." His eyes looked her up and down then looked into hers, "I have nothing in particular to speak with you about, I simply... Felt the need."

She nodded, "Okay. I have been wanting to ask you about your past, anyway. Do you have any family?"

The Volm replied to her, he spoke of his brother telling about his war escapades briefly. He added details of the Catarius he longed to see in person one day. He talked of the home planet he had never seen and longed for his children's children to live upon. Then he spoke of his brother's death and how it had come to pass.

"How old are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"One hundred nine." Trish had known the Volm lived long lives that were much longer than humans could ever dream of living, "And, you?"

"I'm 28." She answered, biting her lip as if she were uncomfortable, "I guess I'm still a child to you."

"Given the race differences, no. You are not a child." He seemed a bit curious, his eyes tracing over her body every now and then. Trish had completely forgotten she was still in a towel, but now that she remembered she just couldn't bring herself to give a shit.

"Well, I never was able to actually be a child. My…parents forced survival skills on me at a young age and were very strict when it came to having fun. When I was older the only fun I was able to have was at night when they were asleep."

"What did you do?"

"I would turn my mp3 player on low with ear buds in my ears and I would belly dance." She let out a quiet laugh, "It was quiet and something I loved to do."

Without really thinking, Cochise raised a hand and put his palm against her cheek. She was soft, softer than he expected but it wasn't an unpleasant feeling. It was actually enjoyable.

Trisha closed her eyes and felt him pull her face towards his where he touched their foreheads together. It was a gesture that seemed more intimate than a human kiss and they stayed that way for a long time. She didn't remember wrapping her arms around his shoulders but her heart started to race when he placed his hands around her waist, pulling her body closer to his.

'Fuck what everyone else thinks.' She thought, trailing her fingers over the details in his cheeks, 'Even if he does end up being the bad guy, at least I'm able to experience something new, right?'

Her dark lips pressed against his and she was very surprised to discover he knew how to kiss. He was pretty damn good at it, too.

"Trisha, open the door."

The two pushed away from each other when they heard Pope's voice coming from the other side of the door.

"I just want to talk."

"Shit!" She whispered and grabbed the Volm, throwing him into the bathroom, "Stay in here, this won't take long."

The bathroom door was gently closed and she ran to the other door and opened it to see Pope, "Can I help you?"

"Uh… Yeah, just wanted to talk…" His eyes looked down and she suddenly remembered her state of dress, "I was thinking maybe I was wrong about you. It's killing my pride to admit it so I just wanted to say, I still don't trust the Volm but if Lee trusts you then I should too."

"Okay, thank you for that."

"Yeah… You tell anyone I admitted that I was wrong, I'll kill you."

"No one would believe me anyway." She smiled, "If you don't mind…"

"Yeah, whatever," Pope left, leaving Trisha wondering what the hell had just happened.

The door was closed and the woman leaned her back against it. Cochise stepped up in her line of vision and put his fingers under her chin so she was facing him, "Is everything alright?"

"I think hell froze over… Pope pretty much just apologized to me."

Without really thinking about her actions, Trisha leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his waist, her head against his chest. She couldn't help but smile when his arms wrapped around her pulling her closer.

"You should get dressed." His voice was still gentle, "Tom Mason was speaking of you and the one they all call Maggie going on patrol."

"Oh, goodie," came her sarcastic reply with a roll of her eyes.

Not long after Maggie and Trisha stood outside preparing their weapons. Trisha actually putting on combat boots with her ripped up black jeans and tank top.

Maggie froze when she saw Trisha trying to balance, "You… Got it?"

"I'm good."

The blonde laughed, "Okay then. Let's get this show on the road."

Cochise went back to Tom, where the weapon was being made in hiding. For the longest time the two just stood there without speaking until Tom broke the silence with quiet muttering.

"Excuse me?"

"Hm?" He realized he had been thinking out loud then laughed, "Just praying that this will work. I'm starting to lose faith."

"You can't lose faith if you intend to win this fight." Cochise said, "Never give up even when all hope is lost."

The human beside him nodded; a small, sad smile gracing his face.

"You have to force yourself to keep going. It may seem all is lost but you must keep on."

"I can't even begin to imagine what the Volm have been through with these bastards."

It was true; Cochise and his people had gone through hell and back countless times.

"Tom!"

Tom and Cochise turned, "That was Weaver…"

They ran out and saw Weaver standing with Pope and Katana. Behind them, making their way in front was Ben with one of the rebel skitters, "Maggie and Trisha are in danger. They were sent straight into a trap."

"Are they alive?!"

"Yes, they are still fighting."

Weaver broke in, his words sounding a bit harsh, "Hal and Lee went to help but they need more people if they are to make it back alive!"

Tom threw on an expression of anger and grabbed some guns from the vehicle closest to them, "We're helping them." His voice sounded calm but he was nearly running, "Get a group together."

"Maggie!"

Red was pooling down around the blonde's feet from the wound in her leg, but she insisted, "I'm okay!"

The darker haired female wasn't convinced about that and didn't give Maggie time to get up on her own. Instead Trish grabbed her arms and drug her behind a rather large piece of debris to take cover.

"Stay down," Trisha threw down the backpack to Maggie, who suddenly remembered their conversation on the way here about the first aid kit inside she always brought for emergencies.

Trisha had no idea when Hal and Lee arrived; she was too busy shooting at the mechs. Lee tried to get her attention but neither could say a word before more mechs seemed to appear from behind the trees.

"Fucking hell, this is worse than Drakengard!" She screamed, happy for Hal being on the back of the truck with the big guns. "Lee, we need help!"

"It's on the way."

"Trish!" Maggie called out, catching her attention. She held her hand up revealing a Volm grenade in her palm, "Found this in your bag."

"Thank you!" No time was wasted in grabbing it and throwing it. Trish thanked every god in existence when she managed to throw the grenade onto one of the mechs where it landed near the 'shoulder' joint, taking it out with ease. She would question where the actual grenade came from later even though she had a good idea already.

Three skitters came from the right, invading their small refuge. Trisha looked around for more ammo when Lee caught her attention, tossing her an old metal pipe she had found half sticking out of the ground.

The end of it caught the first skitter in the face which sent him stumbling backwards, the second jumped back causing the third to get hit in the chest. A swift kick knocked him off his spider legs giving her time to turn back and catch the attack of the first one.

It was ended when several bullets caught the aliens and she was allowed to take cover once more.

Sudden commands from behind them lifted a heavy weight off their shoulders. Weaver's voice had never been so beautiful, "Somebody help Maggie!"

But Maggie was still shooting, "I'm fine!" Another shot, "I swear to God I'm taking at least three of these bastards out before I leave here!"

"That's my girl." Trisha muttered loud enough for her to hear. Several others came up beside them and soon the fight was over.

Maggie sighed and lay back on the ground, still conscious but somewhat exhausted, "That was fun. We are NEVER traveling in twos ever again."

"Agreed." A gentle hand grabbed Trisha's shoulder and she turned around to see Cochise, "Hey!"

"You're wounded."

"I'm what?" Her eyes looked down at herself, searching frantically until she felt the pain in her shoulder, "Oh… I… Hmm…" She didn't feel it until it was mentioned once her adrenaline started to fade.

Cochise walked beside of her to the horses where he had her climb up before he done the same behind her, holding her against him.

"Trisha, you alright?" Tom rode up beside them on his horse with a comforting smile, "Maggie said you had more problems walking than fighting."

"Uh, I told you I wasn't used to flat shoes."

"Fair enough. I'm sorry for sending just the two of you."

"We can take care of ourselves." She flinched a bit at the pain in her shoulder and felt Cochise wrap his arm tighter around her waist, "What, you think because we are women that we're weak?"

He had to admit, the two of them held their own until help arrived, "No, the fact that you are women makes you stronger, from what I've seen."

"Damn right it does."

"I've seen the way you look at each other and I have to ask," Anne wrapped the bandages around Trisha's shoulder very carefully, "Are you two a couple yet?"

For a few seconds Trisha stared at the older woman like she was terrified.

"I'm not going to judge, okay? I was just wondering, is all."

"I… He's so sweet. I want to be but not everyone will agree with it. I just worry that someone will try to pull some religious bullshit on us and maybe try to kill us. But these past few months he has always been there, protecting all of us." She looked into Anne's kind eyes, "Fuck what everyone else thinks. I'll fight if I have too."

Anne's smile became wider. Once she finished wrapping the bandages and dressing the wound she gave Trisha a gentle hug.

"I say go for it."

Trisha's eyes shot around to see Maggie sitting beside them, "H-how long have you been there?"

"I got here around the 'are you two a couple yet?' part." She laughed, "And I say go for it. Do whatever makes you happy and screw everyone else. You can't let other people tell you what to do or how to live; especially now the way the world is."

"So you don't think it's weird, me loving an alien?"

Maggie looked up as if she were thinking about it before she looked back at Trisha, "Oh, it's weird. I just don't give a shit. I don't judge either."

With more emotional strength than before, Trish jumped up.

"You need to take some of this medicine right here for pain and these antibiotics so it will stop any infection if there is one."

She ignored the pain killers but grabbed the antibiotic and ran to the Volm weapon where Cochise was. Nobody tried to stop her and the ones who did were knocked out of the way with an apology.

One of the Volm guards stopped her before she could enter the weapon room.

"Where is Cochise?"

"He left with Tom to help a patrol group. We have not seen him since."

Trisha huffed and turned around, running from the area. She was stumbling in the new boots but managed not to fall. He was the Volm leader; of course he had things to do. After forty five minutes, she decided to just go to her room and try to meditate on making the pain in her shoulder go away.

She wouldn't take any more of the painkillers; she could fight through the pain. Besides, other people would need the medication.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: A friend wanted an M rated scene with Cochise so she paid me in candy. How could I turn down candy? -blushes horribly- I can't believe I wrote this! -hands on face- Omg... Just don't review this chapter, I know it sucks!

* * *

Trisha's eyes opened her eyes and her vision became clear again. She blinked up at none other than Cochise, "What…?"

"Katana mentioned you were trying to tough this one out. I brought you to one of the medical rooms in the Volm base." He held an empty syringe, "I also heard you were looking for me."

She hadn't even noticed she was in a different room until he said something about it. The room wasn't the usual bright color like the medical area she was used to seeing. The bed was bigger than hers and overly soft and the walls made it look more like a high tech bedroom with a lot of extra space.

Trisha just gazed up at him for a while, until he spoke again "I am very relieved to see that you are alright." He stroked her forehead lightly with one hand.

"Only my pride is horribly wounded. I was able to deal with the pain. Others will need the-"

"Not everyone can fight through the pain like you do." He seemed hesitant before he spoke again, "I… seem to have developed feelings that I cannot hide anymore."

"I feel the same." She closed her eyes and smiled before she started rubbing at her eye, "God, I'm so sleepy."

"Perhaps it is the medication. You should rest now." Cochise put a hand on her head and started to stand up until she stopped him.

"Stay with me?" She asked which he replied with a nod and sat down on the bed. It wasn't long at all when her eyes closed and almost instantly fell asleep.

_"Please let me hold her! Don't take her away from me!"_

"Trisha!"

The woman's eyes shot open to see Cochise was still there, "H-huh?"

"You were struggling."

"Oh…" Her pale hand ran through her hair, "I need to find Katana…"

"She stopped by earlier, wanting to check on you."

"Oh my God! Shouldn't you be with the weapon?"

He smiled at her, "We are perfectly on schedule, ahead in fact and I make my own time."

"Good, good…"

"There is something else. Even though we are very different…"

Trisha turned her head to the side, gazing into his dark eyes curiously.

"I want to ask you if you will be my life mate."

Her sweet smile was his answer before she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his, "Of course I will."

"Once a Volm chooses a mate it is for life. Are you sure?"

"Yes."

The kiss was gentle and loving. Trisha surprised even herself when her hands seemed to move on their own to grab his vest, pulling him down on top of her.

It still felt weird but she forced those thoughts and feelings aside, it felt weird but it felt right. He had lips, a nose, two eyes, two arms and two legs. He wasn't that very different from a human.

She pulled away from the kiss and looked up into his dark eyes, "By the way, thank you for the grenade. It saved us out there."

Her lips were back on his, her fingers trailing down his neck to the top of his glowing neckpiece. She soon discovered that it was clasped like a necklace and took it off, gently laying it on the small bedside table.

The rest of the clothing on both him and her was thrown off in a matter of seconds. Looking at him from her artistic point of view, he was beautiful and to him she was beyond gorgeous.

Her pale skin was soft, softer than he was used to but it wasn't unpleasant at all.

His body was practically the same build as the human's right down to the placement and shape of his reproductive organs… though, he seemed to have a bit more of girth and length than that of a male human. Trisha reached out to stroke his chest exploring his body carefully, but still with a hunger burning. She wanted to know how his muscles moved, how his skin felt.. how warm he was against her.

His teeth were on her neck in an instant after gazing at her pale body with admiration. A soft moan escaped him when Trisha pulled his hips to hers. He could feel the heat of her desire even without pressing against her fully.

Cochise gently grazed his teeth over the sensitive flesh making Trish shiver and he was rewarded with a moan. Trish's body responded easily and readily tohim, her heat rising as her hands kept wandering over his back till she figured her nails wouldn't suffer if she dragged them down the length of his spine on either side. Likewise she was granted a low groan of appreciation.

Without warning she rolled them over so she was on top, her teeth now mimicking his previous actions leading down his chest. He was so surprised by this that is took him a moment to recover and settle back into what they were doing, by then Trish was halfway down his body, nipping and kissing at his muscles.

He sighed gently, his length responding to her attention even if she wasn't down that far. He had not realized how much he had wanted this till it had started. He felt the muscles under her nails jumping from aggravated nerves; it was a strange and good feeling.

Rolling them back over so that he was on top he realized there was something about her neck that he loved, his teeth nipping a trail down to her shoulder.

Lucky for him it was one of her hot spots where the shoulder and neck met. His teeth were sharper than they appeared to be which she considered a turn on.

So he looked creepy but not only was he beautiful on the inside, he very much knew what he was doing it seemed.

"Cochise, please…"

His hand rested on her cheek and worry flashed in his eyes, "Maybe we should wait. I'm not sure this can happen without causing you pain."

"It'll cause me more pain if you don't do anything." She meant to sound annoyed but it all came out in an aroused whisper accompanied by a quiet gasping moan.

He positioned himself at her entrance and looked into her eyes once more, silently asking if she was sure. She nodded and lay back, tolerating the pain that was him stretching her. He was moving slow and stopping at every flinch, allowing her to adjust to the new feeling.

Cochise leaned down and whispered words of love and comfort into her ear as he completely buried himself inside of her. The connection felt more spiritual than anything. She knew human couplings weren't like this.

The expression on her face must have been a confused one because he smirked a bit before speaking in a quiet voice, "A bond is being formed between the two of us so we will always be connected."

After a moment he started moving slowly, watching her reactions for any discomfort. But it all felt amazing to Trisha, though she couldn't seem to form words to tell him. Only happy and lust filled moans were given.

Cochise was entranced by the human beneath him. Her voice and the way she looked, she was beautiful.

A moan escaped his lips when hers became louder and her legs wrapped around him tighter. He embraced her, holding her close so her chest was against his.

It wasn't long after when she came in his arms, him following soon after.

He made an attempt to move on the bed to her side but she stopped him, bringing his head to lie on her chest with her arms around him. Her breathing slowed and she fell asleep while clinging to him. Her heartbeat could be heard; it was comforting and managed to coax him into a light state of sleep.

* * *

-hides- x.x


	7. Chapter 7

**Note**: One day I will stop to reread everything I write before I post it... I don't own Falling Skies.

* * *

_'Please! Let me hold her-!'_

Trisha opened her eyes to find herself in the same location as before but Cochise was missing.

'Most likely with the weapon or Tom.' She thought.

She stood up and grabbed her clothing, ignoring the pain from her injury and went to go find her new mate.

Katana was the first person she ran into after leaving the Volm area.

"I've been looking for you! Where have you been?"

"I was occupied, where-"

"Occupied meaning what? Daydreaming under your tree again? I know that wasn't it because I looked there. You had me worried! The last time I saw you was when Cochise-" She stopped and her eyes widened upon noticing Trisha's sudden blush, "Jesus Christ, Trisha! What if you get pregnant?!"

"I can't. Where is everyone?"

Katana wrapped her arm around Trisha's and started walking, "They went to attack the Espheni, I think. But I'm worried about Anne, she's about to pop!"

Trisha had forgotten all about Anne being pregnant and the due date was almost here. Paranoia of a possible skitter attack while her mother figure was giving birth kept popping into her head.

Then she remembered something she almost panicked over and ran to her small personal room. Katana followed after her, stopping when she saw the woman freaking out and throwing various things around the room, "What are you doing?"

"The medication, I take… I can't-! Found it! Thank God!"

A knock on the door caught their attention and Katana shook her head, opening it to walk out. "I was just leaving anyway."

Katana walked out and Cochise walked in, closing the door behind him without stopping his movements and walked straight to Trisha, pulling her tight against him and kissing her passionately.

Needless to say, she was caught off guard but not in a bad way.

Within the next few weeks Trisha's nights with Cochise were sleepless and the days were full of nothing but fighting. The woman discovered the true side of the Volm when they truly mated as well as learning on the battlefield to use more Volm weaponry. Not to mention Cochise learned what humans were able to do with their mates as well and he found he could not complain.

Soon she was almost an expert on Using Volm weapons and kicking the enemy's ass. But her main target was Karen, even though her mind reading trick brought her nothing but happiness, she still had no right to yell out her personal thoughts the way she had.

Trisha had just finished cleaning some weapons with Katana when Cochise and the others came back with a vehicle full of harnessed children. Katana ran up to the group trying to see if she recognized any of the children while Trish walked up to Cochise with the horse.

"You okay?"

"Yes, I am fine. Are you unwell? You seem distracted."

"No, just tired is all. I cleaned the weapons like you taught me since I had nothing to do. But I'm going to try and sleep a little bit before tonight." She pressed her forehead to his and gave him a sweet smile before walking away to go inside.

Trisha took her time about walking, not really in the mood to rush but apparently it was the wrong thing to do. She realized this when Lyle bumped into her. On purpose or accident, she didn't know which but either way he was the type who would act like a jerk about it.

"Watch where you're going, Volm slut."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." He stepped closer to her so their faces were almost touching, "Go cry to your freak boyfriend or something."

"Forgive me, kind sir but at least I have someone who actually loves me for who I am. Just like I told Pope the other day, if you guys weren't such dumbasses I wouldn't need to choose an alien over a human for a boyfriend."

Lyle almost growled and pulled his fist back ready to hit her in the face but when he swung she dodged and kicked him in the chest, knocking him across the empty cafeteria. How she had got so much strength was beyond her.

Her eyes looked at her fist for a moment before looking back up at him. He was getting up and started running towards her, aiming to tackle her. Still shocked by her powerful kick, she was forced against the wall. A knee to the stomach and a punch in the face was all she felt before she went ballistic and threw him off of her, grabbing a chair next to her and beating him with it.

After the man was unable to get up (but still conscious) she threw the chair to the side and ran to Anne in the medical area.

Anne had just finished taking off the harness on the recently found children when she ran in.

"Anne!"

"Trish, what's wrong?"

"I just beat the shit out of Pope's friend. He's in the food hall." Her voice was shaking when she spoke, from fear or anger she didn't know but put a hand to her face, "Oh my God, I couldn't help it! He tried to hit me!"

"Shh, shh! Calm down." Ben on the other side of the room pushed himself off the wall and walked closer to the two women, "Ben, can you go get him?"

"Yeah, sure!"

Anne put a hand under Trisha's chin and tilted her head up, "You're bleeding, come and have a sit down."

The taste of iron was in her mouth but she didn't think anything about it until it was pointed out. Same with the pain, she was feeling that now as well. The left cheek and the area around her mouth were already starting to bruise.

After a quick examine of the areas that were impacted with Lyle's hits, Trisha gratefully took the icepack from Anne, thanked her then all but ran to her personal room.

The soft bed was a great comfort after she stripped down to an old thin white tank top and a pair of white panties. She didn't bother to notice if the room was hot or cold. When she flopped onto the bed she landed on top of the blankets and was so tired she just decided not to move.

A soft sigh escaped her lips and her eyes closed. The pain in the side of her face didn't stop her from falling asleep almost instantly.


	8. Chapter 8

Note: I'm so happy people like this fanfiction! I hope it makes sense!

* * *

_'You can't do this! Please, let me hold her! Don't take her away from me!'_

_'Mom!'_

Cochise quietly walked into Trisha's room, careful to not let the door slam behind him. His dark eyes observed her body lying on the bed then landed on her bruised face. Almost instantly he was by her side and moving her soft black hair out of the way as gently as he possibly could. Tom told Cochise of the situation after they entered the medical area and saw Lyle lying sprawled on a hospital bed with bruises and a glare. He had got what he deserved from the right person but Cochise planned to corner him when he was alone and in the dark, but later.

His fingertips brushed over the darkened skin and he cringed mentally. He hated seeing her in pain and it was obvious this was painful.

His human mate squirmed under his touch and opened her tired eyes, "Hey, you."

"The one responsible-"

"I took care of it."

"That I saw in the hospital." His fingertips traced over the bruise once more before he leaned forward and touched his forehead to hers. "He will find something waiting for him when he least expects it."

"Just don't get caught."

"While you were in slumber, Anne gave birth to the child."

"What?!" She jumped up and ran to the door but was stopped by Cochise when he grabbed her wrist.

"You plan on going out in just your undergarments?"

Okay, so she was still out of it from being so tired. Trisha stopped and leaned against the door, "Tom and Anne need to time alone with the baby. Not to mention everyone else will be bothering them."

Cochise nodded and pulled Trisha down on his lap, nuzzling her cheek.

"Cochise…"

"Yes?"

"I'm scared…"

The Volm's eyes looked up to see her gaze on the floor, "What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not sure. I just have this feeling that something bad is going to happen." She looked up, her eyes catching his to show how serious she was being, "I don't know what is going to happen but I know something crazy is…" Trisha trailed off when she saw his expression, "Never mind, maybe I'm just crazy."

"I can assure you; this conflict will be over soon. The Espheni will be defeated."

"We're just going to keep losing more and more people. I don't know if I can take anyone else I know dying. Katana and I lost so many people before Tom found us…"

_All that was heard was a loud screech accompanied by an agony filled scream._

_"Trish! That was Danny!" Katana jumped up and Trisha followed after they made sure the coast was clear._

_Inside the abandoned house, the stairs had collapsed. Danny was always insane and climbing anything he could like a koala bear so the fallen stairs was no problem at all considering the house was still sturdy._

_Julie ran into Katana and Trisha made it to the stairs, "Where is he?!"_

_"Jewels, don't climb up there!"_

_But Julia adjusted her glasses and jumped up, pulling herself up as high as she could until she reached the second floor of the house, "Danny!"_

"Julia, she was always so beautiful and smart but her urge to protect was strong and she sometimes would act without thinking." Trisha's voice broke a bit and she paused as the memory flashed through her head, "A mech was outside and got her with one shot when she ran to the window Daniel was keeping watch at. He had taken out two skitters before he was killed. His scream… The shot that killed Julia… I can still hear all of it, loud and clear. Loud enough to where my head feels like it will explode!"

_Two men ran into the house with their guns aimed, only to put them down when they saw Trisha and Katana, "What happened?! Where is Danny and Jewels?"_

_"Josh, Adam… Where is Mary?"_

_"She didn't make it…"_

_"They are picking us off one by one! They killed Allison and Garret yesterday, now…" Katana stopped when she heard Trisha sob, "I'm sorry, Trish… I didn't think."_

"May I ask who Allison and Garret were?" Cochise asked, his voice nothing but gentle upon bringing up his curiosity.

Trish took a deep breath to keep from crying before she responded, "My two youngest cousins. They called me 'Aunt Tisha' because they couldn't use the R syllable yet." She shook her head, "I couldn't save them, either."

"How…?"

"Fishhead mother fucker decided to try and take our little group out himself…"

Cochise pulled Trisha against his chest and stroked his fingers through her hair, "I am sorry for everything that has happened to you."

Another sniffle was heard after a nod then Trisha crawled off of Cochise's lap and onto the bed where she curled up under a blanket, "Lay down with me for a while?"

Cochise crawled up behind her and buried his face in her hair.


	9. Chapter 9

"T-they were shot down?"

"Trisha, calm down-"

"Katana! What if he's dead?"

_Trisha had just woken up and heard that Tom was back. She was glad her friend was alive and well but_ her other half was nowhere to be seen. Now she is told that their planes were shot down and she had no idea what to think.

"Tom made it out, so did Pope! He could've survived and might be on his way back right now." Katana took her hand and started fanning air onto Trisha, "Trish, the Volm are out looking for him. They will find him. Trisha?"

Her friend had gone quiet and holding her chest. She wasn't the type to freak out and scream her emotions, she was one that would stay quiet and try her best to pretend nothing was wrong.

"Trish!"

"W-what if he's gone? He promised he'd come back…"

"Trisha, please. Calm down and breathe, you don't know that he is dead yet." Katana pulled Trisha into a gentle embrace.

_"Don't take her away from me!"_

_"Trish! That was Danny!"_

_"Josh, Adam… Where is Mary?"_

_"She didn't make it…" _

_"Jewels, don't climb up there!"_

_Little hands held up a wild flower Allison had picked on their way to camp, "Tisha, got you a pweasent!"_

"Trish," Katana ran her hands over her friend's arms that were now overly tense, "Snap out of it, please! We need you!"

"Katana, I could've done something. I should have gone with him…"

Lourdes ran over to the two friends and put a hand on Trisha's head which caused the emotional girl to jump and pull away, "She's showing signs of shock."

"I think I… I need… I can't breathe…" Trisha stood up and ran to the door that led outside. Once she was surrounded by fresh air she started to fall to her knees only to be caught by Weaver.

"I got you, sweetheart." He led her to the ground and held her as if she were his own child, "He's one tough bastard, don't give up hope yet."

"Colonel Weaver, the Volm… Have they said anything?"

"I'm afraid not. They are still searching."

Katana came up behind the two, out of breath from running. She couldn't say anything so just listened to Weaver's comforting words.

"I know him and I know you. Both of you are strong and he wouldn't leave someone like you so easily. Give the Volm a few days to search for him. In the meantime, worrying and crying won't help him or you."

Trisha nodded and Weaver gave her a gentle smile.

"Now. On your feet, soldier."

Trisha took a deep breath and allowed the man to help her stand up.

"Thank you, I needed that."

"Anytime, sweetheart."

Trisha was still upset but not as bad as before. Now that she was forcing herself to breathe, she didn't feel like passing out. She still didn't want to go back inside just yet. When she turned around to Katana she apologized.

"Trish, you are allowed to freak out now and then. If you keep bottling everything up you will go insane."

"I know. I wish I could go out and help search for him but I don't even know where to begin."

"Trisha," Katana began with a smile, "Stop worrying."

"I'm trying-"

"Trisha, bring your pale ass inside and sit down."

Trisha looked up at Katana with wide eyes. She NEVER cussed unless she was damn mad and right now she had that look that promised pain if she didn't listen.


	10. Chapter 10

Note: Once again, it isn't read over so it probably doesn't make sense. This was somewhat of a rp because I didn't know how to write it out lol I don't own Falling Skies.

* * *

Pain.

It was all he felt.

The last thing he remembered was shielding the president when the Espheni shot them down.

And where was Tom?

More importantly, where was he?

'Trisha...'

Cochise finally opened his eyes and saw he was surrounded by trees. A few feet away was a small pond. The morning breeze caressed his skin and the last of the pain went away.

Climbing to his feet, the alien looked around to discover part of the plane he had been in.

That was when a groan caught his attention. Someone was still alive!

Cochise followed the painful calls and came to see the president on the ground under some of the wreckage. He wasted no time in getting him out.

The human's eyes gazed up wearily at the volm. He seemed overly disoriented and a bit clueless. But everything came back to him after a moment of trying to remember.

"Uh... Cochise?"

"I need to get you out of here before the enemy finds us."

He lifted the human up with ease and started on his way after taking a quick moment to figure out which way was which.

He traveled as quickly as he could with the wounded being in his arms. The human was heavier than Trish but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

The volm prayed to anyone who heard that they would not run into any enemies. He couldn't risk putting the president down to fight. They would be all over the important human in a second.

"I… I never thought it would end like this." Hathaway said with a tone that told Cochise he was ready to give up on life.

"No, this is not the end." The volm responded, "I'm getting you out of here and back to the others where you will be safe."

For a long while the President just looked up at Cochise with distrusting eyes, not saying a word. It was clear he still didn't fully trust him. After the espheni, Cochise could completely understand why the humans wouldn't trust any alien.

Cochise looked up at his surroundings as he made his way through the wilderness, "I've never noticed how beautiful this planet was, other than the ruins and chaotic wreckage from battle. Here it is peaceful and untouched by technology."

Hathaway's eyes widened for a second before he was able to respond, "Yes, well… Humans were trying to cut down all of this and make more houses and factories."

"Hmm, yes. Trisha mentioned that the main evil on this planet was money before the espheni arrived."

"Trisha?"

"…One of the humans that is fighting along side of Tom Mason and his group."

"She sounds smart."

"She is very intelligent but misunderstood by society, especially now. That may be my fault." Cochise was more talking out loud to himself, not exactly thinking before he spoke.

"Misunderstood?"

Cochise shook his head then changed the subject, "What about your family Mr. President?"

"I'd rather not talk about it, if you don't mind. It's a mental wound that hasn't quite healed yet."

"My apologizes."

Ten minutes of silence passed up until Hathaway grabbed at his head, another groan of pain escaping his lips. A few choice words were spat and Cochise stopped walking. He found an area near a tree that was covered in moss and sat Hathaway down there for a while to rest.

Cochise sat down next to him and looked back up at the sky with a small sigh.

"I've been thinking about what you said, about the gift of us being able to fight on our home planet."

Cochise looked back over at the human sitting beside him.

"I never thought something like this would actually happen. It just all seemed to farfetched but... I guess anything is possible." He leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes, "We don't quite have the technology to even leave this planet yet. Hell, maybe we humans deserve this to happen. We were getting more cruel as life went on, forgetting what it means to simply be human."

Cochise nodded as he listened to the man's words.

"So much evil and murder in the news. Humanity had it coming I'm starting to believe. We were so obsessed with battling each other that we didn't even want to believe a bigger threat was coming to threaten all of us."

"Humans battle each other and do not stand together as a race?"

The man flinched from the pain in his ribs and gave a bloody cough. The pain in his entire body became worse, "You are starting to understand now?"

"There is always hope and there is always good inside of everyone. It seems humanity focuses on the bad."

"I never thought I'd lose my family and friends to aliens. This just seems like a nightmare… A science fiction novel coming to be real, is what this feels like."

"Tom Mason said the exact same thing. But he claims he has become used to the change now that he is able to stay in one place for a while. Though, not a lot of people are as accepting as he." He blinked his eyes, "Some and most have lost faith and are beginning to believe this nightmare will never end, some believe this is what the planet deserves. Which after hearing Trisha's story, I can believe the last part."

Hathaway turned his head slowly to gaze at the volm, "This Trisha sounds special to you."

"She is very special to me... Though, because of me it seems she is hated by more people than before."

"Why is that?"

Cochise didn't respond at first but gazed up at the sky once more and rested his back against the tree, "She was treated rather horribly before the espheni arrived on this planet. Some human males were able to trick her and take advantage of her when she was in something called high school. Not to mention she was what she described as 'bullied' to the point of abuse all because she wore a color many did not approve of."

"A lot of kids don't make it through high school. The bullying is so bad that they choose to take their own life rather than to live through it for four more years. Some do not make it past middle school."

The volm was horrified upon hearing this, unable to say anything about how cruel younger humans were to each other.

"I take it you and this Trisha are in a romantic relationship?" Hathaway asked.

Cochise gave a nod, "She was different, then she claimed I was different as well. We formed an unbreakable bond. It just happened. Though, most of the humans do not approve, she says they can and I quote 'suck it' because she is sick and tired of being miserable and unhappy all the time."

Hathaway laughed but stopped from the pain that formed, "Well, she has a right to be happy although I wouldn't agree with the dating an alien part. But from talking with you so far you seem to be rather trustworthy. Don't do anything to make me change my opinion."

"Understood."

Another wave of pain shot through his body and he forced himself to stand up, causing Cochise to jump up after him, "We should keep going..."

"Allow me, you are in no condition to be making any movements." Cochise picked him up in his arms again and started walking as fast as possible without causing more pain to the man, "We must find medical attention and fast."

"I hate... Being weak."

"No talking, save your strength."

But Hathaway nodded his head off showing he had lost consciousness, a bit of blood leaking from a wound on his head Cochise had not seen until now.

He mentally cursed himself and picked up the pace, still trying to dodge any skitters he came across by trying to simply sneak around them as quickly as he could.

For another moment Hathaway became conscious and started speaking again, "Cochise... Put me down. I'm not going to make it."

"Yes you are. I'm getting you back alive! Don't you give up!" Cochise looked up after a few more hours, "We are almost there."

But he had fallen back into unconsciousness once more.

"Don't you give up on me now, not when we are this close!"


End file.
